Drew makes a friend
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Drew makes a friend when he is out shooting hoops at Camille and Zeek's one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Drew is out in front of the Braverman house shooting some hoops by himself when a boy like him walks up the driveway.

"Hi!" the boy says

Drew looks over at him "um Hi.' he says

"I'm Chris." the boy introduces himself

"Drew Holt." Drew introduces himself also

"nice to meet you." Chris says

"yeah." Drew says

"can I shoot around with you?" Chris wonders

"oh uh yeah sure." Drew says throwing the ball over to him

"thanks, so you live here?" Chris asks him

"yeah for now until my mom can save us and buy us a new house so we don't have to live here anymore." Drew tells him

"this is Camille and Zeek's house isn't it?" Chris wonders

"yeah they are my grandparents; Are you gonna shoot?" Drew tells him and wonders

"oh yeah." Chris says shooting the basketball in the hoop

"nice shot.' Drew tells him

"thanks." Chris says chucking the ball back over to him

"so your sister is Amber Holt?" Chris wonders

"that's her." Drew says taking a shot at the hoop

"oh that's cool we have the same math class together." Chris tells her

"oh." Drew says not really caring

"she's a really great and also smart girl." Chris tells her

"oh yeah." Drew just says dribbling the ball taking another shot to the hoop then passes the ball to Chris

Chris takes a shot at the hoop and Amber comes out of the house.

"hey bud." she says

"hey." Drew says

"whose your friend?" she wonders

"oh this is..." Drew says going to introduce Chris to him when Chris cuts him off

"hey Amber.' Chris says

"um Hi!" she says all friendly

"it's Chris, we um have the same math class together; Do you know who I am?" he tells her

"oh really; I don't think I've ever noticed you before so um no sorry." Amber tells him and just rolls her eyes 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"you want to play a game of Horse with us?" Drew asks her

"sure bud." Amber tells him

"okay,hey Chris lets play Horse." Drew tells him

"okay." Chris says

The kids play Horse until dark when they see Adam's car pull up and Sarah gets out.

"okay thanks for the ride Adam I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah tells him

"okay g-nite Sarah." Adam says

Sarah smiles shutting the door and walks over and sees the kids.

"oh hey guys what are you doing?" Sarah wonders

"just playing Horse." Drew tells her

"oh cool; So whose your friend?" Sarah asks

"this is Chris he goes to our school; Chris this is our Mom Sarah." Drew introduces them

"Hi." Chris says and smiles

"Hi well have fun I'm gonna go on inside and shower and stuff it was nice to meet you Chris." Sarah tells him

"yea you too." he tells her

The kids watch Sarah go inside and continue playing a little more horse until Chris has to go home and the kids have to go inside.

Inside Drew goes upstairs to take a shower after Sarah and Amber goes to the kitchen and Camille is in the kitchen when Amber walks in.

"hey Nana." Amber says

"hey Amber where ya been?" Camille wonders

"oh outside playing Horse with Drew and this kid Chris from school." Amber tells her getting a water bottle out of the fridge and opens it and takes a sip

"oh he nice?" Camille wonders

"I guess; I just don't know him all that well even though he's in one of my classes or something." Amber tells her

"oh well that's nice." Camille just says unsure of what to say


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah comes down a few minutes later with wet curly hair with her glasses and sweats on and comes into the kitchen.

"hey." she says as she walks into the kitchen

Amber and Camille both look at her.

"what's for dinner? Sarah wonders

"I don't kow hunnie I didn't really plan on making dinner tonight so you will just have to find something and cook for yourself." Camille tells her

Sarah goes over to the fridge and opens it and just stands there looking in it.

"so how was your day hunnie?'' Camille wonders

Sarah looks back over her shoulder at Camille "fine." she tells her and groans still looking in the fridge and finally shuts it after finding nothing she wants and starts going thru the cabinets and pulls out some popcon to make

"Mom what are you doing?" Amber wonders

"making popcorn why?" Sarah wonders

Amber just shakes her head at her "okay well I think I'm going to go and start my homework." Amber says and leaves the kitchen

Sarah gets out the popcorn popper and pours some popcorn in it and plugs it in and lets it pop.

Camille just watches her.

"so what are you so quite?" Camille wonders

"no reason just tired Mom." Sarah tells her

"oh so working at Adams company is working out for you?' Camille wonders

"oh yeah yea yeah it's fine I guess." Sarah tells her

"good." Camille says

"yeah he's a really great guy and big brother to be working with and I think I'm really lucky to be working with him." Sarah tells her

"you've always loved Adam as your big brother." Camille

"um duh I look up to him for eevrything because when I need him he's always there for me." Sarah says

Camille just smiles at her.

"you know when you were little he would always try and pick you up and carry you everywhere and wouldn't let you leave his sight." Camille tells her

"Mom!" Sarah says embarrassed and just blushes. 


End file.
